Como el azul Tardis y el verde Kermit
by AngieMadero
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando a Sheldon y Amy les da un ataque de pánico diez minutos antes de la boda? ¡Averígualo! ¿Se casará Shamy?


**Disclaimers: The big bang theory es un programa de televisión creado por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady de Warner Brothers para CBS y Warner Channel Latinoamérica. Nada me pertenece más que mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy. Dedico este mini fic a mis chicas del council, las quiero, niñas. ¡Gracias por fangirlear conmigo!**

* * *

"Leonard, hablo en serio. Creo que moriré, ¿crees que lo logre?" dijo Sheldon, mientras caminaba en círculos por el recibidor de la suit.

"Sheldon, ¡hazme un favor y cálmate de una buena vez!" dijo un Leonard bastante nervioso.

"Sheldon, debo admitir que jamás pensé que este momento llegaría. ¡Eres un maldito con suerte!" dijo Raj.

"Caballeros, permítanme un momento." Dijo Sheldon educadamente, después hizo su camino hasta el baño de la suit y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

"¿Creen que esté llorando?" preguntó Howard.

"Nah, lo más seguro es que esté…" Leonard fue interrumpido por un Sheldon muy ruidoso"… vomitando."

Los tres amigos comenzaron a reírse de él. Les parecía demasiado cómico que Sheldon estuviera mucho más nervioso de contraer matrimonio que de recibir el premio Nobel en Física la semana pasada.

"Hace una semana estaba de lo más tranquilo, y eso que el evento fue transmitido por cadena internacional, frente a 2,000 personas y frente a Stephen Hawking. Y hoy que simplemente dirá el famoso 'sí, acepto' frente a unos cuantos familiares y amigos, está que se muere de los nervios. Mi pésame para Amy que hoy en delante vivirá con él." Dijo Leonard.

"Y hablando de vivir con Sheldon, ¿ya está todo listo en la nueva casa Cooper?" preguntó Howard a Raj.

"Bueno," dijo el físico mientras tomaba un canapé que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesa de centro a mitad de la habitación, "Amy se puso un poco quisquillosa con los tonos de azul que elegí para el vestíbulo, según ella, el 'azul TARDIS' no combinaba con el 'verde Kermit' de la cocina. Al final del día, cuando pusimos los muebles y demás decoraciones, le encantó. Ahora lo único que falta es que Shamy estrene su casa, si saben a lo que me refiero."

"¿Cómo creen que sea?" dijo Howard.

"¿Qué? ¿El sexo Shamy?" Preguntó Raj.

"¡Sí! Ya llevan más de tres meses haciéndolo pero me pregunto cómo será. ¿Ustedes no? Es decir, los dos son unos completos novatos en esto, podrán saber toda la teoría del mundo pero la práctica es la que al final de cuentas importa más."

"Chicos, he escuchado a Amy gritar mucho y muy fuerte, así que supongo que el pequeño Sheldon sabe lo que hace." Dijo Leonard haciendo una mueca de disgusto al recordar esos momentos. "Ni siquiera con los audífonos que usaba Sheldon cuando Penny pasaba la noche en mi cuarto funcionaron. Es bastante desagradable."

"Aaahh, Sheldon y Amy. Parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando Raj y yo los presentamos por primera vez hace cuatro años." Dijo Howard.

"Cuando nuestros hijos construyan una máquina del tiempo hay que decirles que regresen al pasado y nos impidan hacer eso." Dijo Raj.

"Nah, aún con sus defectos he aprendido a quererlos, así de molestos." Dijo Leonard

"Sí, sobre todo a Amy quién al principio de la historia era una completa robot antisocial." Dijo Howard, sin darse cuenta de que un pálido Sheldon acababa de salir del baño.

"Wolowitz, ¿qué estabas diciendo de mi futura esposa?" dijo Sheldon, tallándose el ojo derecho.

"Que… amm… nada, nada de Amy. Le preguntaba a Raj que dónde estaban Lucy y Remi, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí, eso! Lucy está ayudando a la novia a vestirse y la pequeña Remi está con mis padres en la capilla del hotel."

"…Bien, Joel y Bernie están con Amy también. Sheldon, será mejor que te pongas el saco de una vez, ya casi es hora."

"Tienes razón," dijo Sheldon extendiendo los brazos, "¿qué estás esperando, Leonard? Eres el padrino de honor, ponme el saco y haz el nudo del moño como el tutorial de Youtube que te enseñé la semana pasada, mi moño debe ser perfecto."

"Sheldon, tú sabes cómo hacerte el moño." Dijo Leonard.

"Leonard, es el último día de soltero del hombre, complácelo sólo en esto." Dijo Howard, "de ahora en adelante la única que se encargará de tus moñitos, será Amy."

"Gracias Howard, espera… ¿estás hablando en doble sentido?" dijo Sheldon.

"No, Sheldon, claro que no." Dijo Howard.

"Bien. Espera ¿es eso sarcasmo?"

"Tal vez." Dijo Howard.

"¡Bueno ya! Sheldon, en diez minutos debes bajar, apresúrate mientras yo voy y reviso cómo va la novia," dijo Raj saliendo de la suite y se dirigió hasta el ala oeste del hotel, donde estaba la suite de Amy Farrah Fowler.

"¡Oh, no!" gritó Sheldon. "¡Ahí viene otra vez, Leonard, el ataque de ansiedad, ahí viene!" Dijo Sheldon corriendo en círculos por la habitación, "en diez minutos me casaré pero ¿qué tal si Amy se arrepiente y no se casa conmigo? ¿Qué tal si decide dejarme plantado en el altar, Leonard? No podré soportarlo, ¿qué tal si soy un mal marido?"

"Dios, otra vez no, por favor." Dijo Howard.

"Bien, Howard, ya sabes qué hacer," dijo Leonard acercándose lentamente a Sheldon quién se había quedado estático frente a la cama de la suite.

Howard asintió y de igual manera se acercó a Sheldon lo más lenta y cautelosamente posible. Cuando estaba a una distancia considerablemente cercana se abalanzó sobre Sheldon y le aseguró bien las piernas al suelo. Leonard aprovechó que Sheldon estaba distraído y también lo embistió, tomó a Sheldon de la cabeza y se aseguró de colocarla a la altura de sus rodillas.

"¿Y ahora qué, Leonard?" Dijo Howard casi sin aliento.

"¡No sé! ¡Sólo recuerdo que este método es para que deje de hiperventilar pronto!" Dijo Leonard mientras luchaba por mantener la cabeza de Sheldon quieta, "¡Respira, amigo! Estamos seguros de que serás un gran esposo, ¿verdad, Howard?"

"¿_Estamos_ seguros?" dijo Howard.

"¡HOWARD!"

"Quiero decir, sí, Sheldon. Estamos seguros de que lo harás perfectamente bien. No es nada del otro mundo, seguirá todo igual, las peleas por quién es el mejor, el sexo, preparará tu comida favorita, ¡todo será igual!" dijo Howard, tratando de calmar a Sheldon.

Sheldon respiró por un par de minutos y logró tranquilizarse, Leonard y Howard lo liberaron y se puso de pie. Luego huyó de la habitación.

* * *

"¡Amy Farrah Fowler! Respira, respira… ¡no vomites! Espera, toma esta bolsa de papel, ahora sí, inhala y exhala. Inhala, ¡no! ¡No exhales todavía, dije inhala, inhala!" Gritaba Penny a una Amy demasiado nerviosa.

"¡Lucy, trae el aceite de lavanda que está en el bolso de Amy!" le gritó Bernadette a Lucy quien estaba sentada en la cama, completamente en pánico. Lucy se levantó de un brinco y corrió a tomar el bolso de la incontrolable novia, tomó el aceite y se lo entrego a Bernadette.

"Aquí está, si quieres yo cargo al pequeño Joel para que puedas ayudar mejor a Amy," dijo Lucy. Bernadette asintió y le entrego el bebé.

"Cariño, deja de llorar. El rímel es a prueba de agua pero no abuses." Dijo Penny.

"Bien, aquí está tu aceite, Amy. Inhala profundamente… así, buena chica, ahora exhala." Dijo Bernadette.

"Chicas, perdón, no sé qué me pasó." Dijo Amy, "es que últimamente no hago más que llorar por todo y bueno desde antenoche que duermo bien, sólo pienso en cómo va a ser nuestra vida de casados, y yo… bueno yo," dijo Amy mientras se ponía de pie y movía sus manos frenéticamente de arriba a abajo.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Bernie.

"Sí, corre por su mamá, ya casi es hora de bajar a la capilla y Amy está muy nerviosa todavía," dijo Penny en un tono preocupado.

"¡NO, NO VAYAS! No sé, chicas. ¿Y si Sheldon ya no se quiere casar? ¿Creen que lo presioné mucho? ¿Y si ya no me quiere ahora que estoy embarazada? ¿Y si se arrepiente a mitad de la ceremonia? ¿Y si lo reconsidera y decide que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para ser la esposa de un premio Nobel?"

"Amy, querida, sólo tienes un mes y medio de embarazo, y te ves mejor que nunca, además eres la mujer más inteligente que haya conocido. Ten por seguro que Sheldon estará allá abajo esperándote." Dijo Penny en un tono suave, tratando de tranquilizar a su bestie.

"¡No, Penny! No entiendes, nadie entiende. ¡Estamos hablando de Sheldon! Con él todo es distinto, nunca sabes cómo reaccionará ante los cambios. Necesito… aire." Dijo Amy antes de salir corriendo de la suite.

* * *

"_Amy, hace tres años que somos novios, ¿correcto?" dijo Sheldon, con voz entrecortada. _

"_En efecto, Sheldon. ¿Pero podemos no hablar sobre lo obvio y seguir besándonos? Estamos mejorando mucho en esta arte." Dijo una acalorada Amy._

_Sheldon, quien estaba sobre ella en el sofá, despegó su rostro del de ella por un momento. Luego se sentó y Amy lo siguió._

"_Bueno, pues, lo estuve pensando y creo que… bueno lo que trato de decir es, mira Amy, mi deseo por ti crece día con día y tú sabes perfectamente que esto no me tiene muy cómodo."_

"_Hace un par de minutos parecías estar muy cómodo, Sheldon." Le dijo Amy a Sheldon, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas instantáneamente._

"_Amy sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. No planeo tener relaciones contigo fuera del matrimonio, aunque no creo en eso, mi madre me mataría."_

"_Sheldon, ¿quieres que nos casemos para que así seamos libres de hacer el amor cuando se nos plazca?" preguntó Amy con una mirada totalmente desconcertada._

"_¡EXACTO! Bueno, sí pero no. Quiero que seas mi esposa porque te amo y porque ya es hora de que hagamos nuestra vida juntos. Lo he considerado mucho y es lo mejor, para ti y para mí, por supuesto. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ser la Dra. Cooper?" Preguntó Sheldon mientras sacaba un pequeño anillo de la bolsa de su pantalón. Era el anillo de compromiso más hermoso que jamás haya visto Amy. Tenía un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón y dos pequeños cristales, uno verde y el otro azul._

"_¡Sí, Sheldon! ¡Te amo! Gracias, es hermoso. ¡Pónmelo, pónmelo, pónmelo!"_

"_¡Perfecto! Pero el protocolo establece que tú debes estar de pie mientras yo me ponga de rodillas." Amy asintió, después de todo era Sheldon y era un perfeccionista empedernido. Sheldon se hincó y Amy se puso de pie. Su apartamento parecía más grande que nunca, Amy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

"_¿Lista?" dijo Sheldon, tomando su mano._

_Amy se limitó a asentir, si hablaba rompería en llanto y lo que menos quería era arruinar el bello momento._

"_Doctora Amy Farrah Fowler, yo, el Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, te amo. Quiero que seas mi mujer por el resto de mi vida, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, quiero compartir contigo todos mis logros, incluso el premio Nobel que me entregarán en tres meses, quiero cuidarte y protegerte siempre. Amy, ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?" dijo Sheldon._

"_Sí, Sheldon. Me encantaría." Dijo Amy, no pudo aguantar más y una lágrima se le escapó. Sheldon se levantó y la besó apasionadamente. _

"_Amy, ya eres mi prometida."_

"_Sí, Sheldon. Últimamente te gusta mucho establecer lo obvio."_

"_Lo sé, Leonard es mala influencia para mí. Pero bueno ¿Crees que a mamá le importe mucho si tú y yo… ya sabes?"_

"_Sí, ya sé. Pero no creo que le importe mucho, es más no tiene por qué enterarse." Dijo Amy, dándole otro beso a Sheldon._

_Sheldon asintió una vez y la tomó de la mano, la llevo hasta su habitación._

* * *

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la azotea Amy suspiró un par de veces antes de salir. El hotel era increíble, grandísimo y muy lujoso. La azotea tenía la vista más hermosa de Los Ángeles y el aire era muy tranquilizante.

Amy caminó hasta el barandal de cristal que daba a la entrada principal de hotel y suspiró nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, respiro profundamente varias veces más hasta que sintió que los nervios desaparecían cuando…

"¿Amy?"

"¿Sheldon?"

"¡Amy, te ves hermosa!" dijo Sheldon, observando cada detalle de Amy. Su vestido era en color beige, la parte de arriba era de una tela de encaje suave con corte en 'v', la falda del vestido era entallada y dejaba ver las curvas de su prometida. Su cabello estaba ondulado y llevaba una pequeña tiara, el maquillaje era sutil pero enfatizaba la atención en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"¡Y tú te ves, guapísimo, Sheldon!" Sheldon había optado por un traje de novio en beige con detalles negros, el pantalón llevaba unas líneas negras por los lados y el moño del mismo color.

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué no estás en la capilla? A esta hora deberíamos estar entrando por el altar."

"Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿ibas a dejarme, verdad?"

"¿Qué? NO, yo no iba a dejarte, pensé que tú me dejarías a mí."

"¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué lo haría? ¡Si yo fui quien te pidió matrimonio!" dijo Sheldon.

"No sé, discúlpame. Me dio un ataque de pánico y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Creo que son las hormonas, ya sabes, por lo del embarazo."

"Sí, tal vez. Yo también tuve un ataque de pánico, Leonard y Wolowitz trataron de calmarme pero no funcionó y salí corriendo de la suite."

"Ya veo, ¿entonces?"

"¿entonces qué?" dijo Sheldon.

"¿Nos casaremos?" dijo Amy.

"¿Claro que sí! Si yo no te voy a dejar plantada, ni tú me dejarás a mí, ¡no veo el por qué no podamos contraer matrimonio!" dijo Sheldon abrazando a su bella novia.

Después de un par de besos, Sheldon la tomó de la mano y tomaron el ascensor de nuevo.

"¿Sheldon?"

"¿Sí Amy?"

"No me gusta el azul TARDIS."

"Ni a mí el verde Kermit, pero así te amo."

"Y yo a ti, Sheldon."

* * *

**Ojalá que les haya gustado, por favor déjenme su comentario. Y como dice lisatronic3000 ¡Larga Vida al Shamy!**


End file.
